Halo: Scientists can kill things too!
by mr.sillyboy
Summary: A story about a trio of scientist that have to figure out what a new technology does, but not what is planned exactly happens...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bungie owns in this story, but I wish I did :(**

**Prologue **

"Dr. Carey? They'll see you now". Sergeant Stewart hated his job. About 2/3 of the year he was the personal assistant to the brass. He'd been on his post for 3 years and they still scared the crap out of him. When you stepped into the interrogation room, you felt like you were walking into a dark room with monsters in it. But hay, It sure as hell beat getting your ass kicked out at the inner colonies...

A quick nod was sufficed to let the sergeant know he was ready. Dr. Carey was a scientist. One of the best in the U.N.S.C. He frequently went out on black ops and repaired computer equipment, decrypted Covenant communiqué and most importantly, figured out what to do with unknown technologies. Recently, he and several other scientists went out to one of the newest U.N.S.C colonies. It was called "the cave". It was called this because nearly constantly the planet was in total darkness.

Only the bravest and quite frankly idiotic people would go there. The only reason we colonized it was because of its rich natural resources. What the people didn't know was that it was also home to Forerunner technology! Dr. Carey was sent to figure out what exactly some of it did.

Carey stood up and walks through the massive oak doors that led to the chambers. As soon as he entered, he knew he would be here until every question was answered...

"Game 6 to Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson wins 6 to 0. Reset game?" asked A.I Toby. Carey was kneeling, desperately trying to regain his breath. Watson assumed that was all he was going to get out of him. "You know your not 20 anymore! Squash has caused 23 deaths by making people get heart attacks. But anyway good game, you nearly got me there for a minute".

"The day... I beat... you will be the...day put a mild tranquillizer in your breakfast".

Watson laughed "Well, who said that day wouldn't be tomorrow!". Suddenly, his personal organizer shrieked an alarm. He took it off his belt and read it:

**TO: Dr. J Watson**

**SUBJECT Another Operation **

**FROM: Admiral G Kinsey**

Hi again,

You'd never guess what we want you for now!

We've found a very old machine On Cage. Something very odd.

It looks similar to other Forerunner technology we've found, but it's different somehow. We want you to investigate it with Dr. Carey and Dr. Harris. I've organised a marine escort, just in case. Your shuttle is being prepped for flight as we speak. This might be what we've been looking for, Dr., so don't blow it! As I know your nearly spotless record, I know you'll handle it well. Don't worry, it will take as long as it took your last girlfriend to break up with you!

Cheers,

Gerald Kinsey

**Press space to delete or enter to save**

Watson pressed enter.

Watson knew scientists were not the most attractive of the U.N.S.C, and most people often joked about it. "Hey, Carey! Looks like they've found something on Cave. Kinsey said for you and damn Harris to come". Carey cocked his head quizzically.

"I thought they'd already searched Cave?"

"They did. This'll be good. Lets go!". He set off at a jog, soon followed by Carey...

"So, Mr. Carey... How are you?" asked general Ford. He was probably the nicest one of them all. He tried to make you feel welcome, but he was discouraged because most people shoved right back up his ass.

"Well Thankyou sir. And you?"

"Fine thanks. Now, onto business. We all know why your here. But do you?" he asked. _I hope you die in a painful accident admiral!_ Because of his ego, Ford was disliked by most. But unfortunately, he was right. The implied question of please tell us what you've done by your own words, pissed Carey off. But he outranked him a fare bit, so he had to answer.

"Thanks again for coming Dr.'s. We cannot do this without you. Your shuttle is waiting for you, as well as your marine escorts. Your shuttle will dock with a ship named The unchallenged. You will be briefed on route. Good luck." The screen flickered off and the trio walked onto the elevator. "Creep. He's worse than us" joked Watson. The other two agreed.

"Anyone know why we're here?"

"No, but even I did, I wouldn't tell you!" said Watson. Harris then slapped his shoulder and then Watson slapped him back and before long, the two were in a cat fight. Carey fell to the ground laughing. The two were know for their girly streaks. But the elevator the stopped and the doors opened, revealing 2 marines with battle rifles. The two gaped at the scene just revealed. They couldn't hide a smirk. The trio in the elevator all shut themselves up and with red cheeks boarded the shuttle. When Watson and Harris were out of earshot, Carey murmed to the marines "Sorry about them, they're not the manliest males". The marines nodded and grinned at the statement, then accompanied the trio onto the shuttle...

" I am here because I caused the death of 2 scientists by the names of Dr. J Watson and Dr. R Harris"...

**Authors notes: The first chapter! I'm always nervous, but anyway. This chapter was basically an intro and I promise it will be funnier as it goes along. So thanks and watch out for chapter 2...Dropping by!**


End file.
